Sakura Drops
by rhapsodyingray
Summary: Sakura is an overweight, nerdy, teenager who decides to change her life the moment she is rejected by her crush, Sasuke Uchiha. As Sakura changes herself, she realizes aspects of her old self will come to haunt her. (Mentions of Body Dysphoria) NaruSaku. Alternate Universe.
1. Don't Let Me Get Me

**A/N: Hello! This is my first story! This is completely an AU Naruto fic!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this little twist because I worked hard on it! This is my first fanfic in years!**

 **The endgame pairing is going to be NaruSaku, so if you don't enjoy that ship...then this story isn't for you!**

 **The chapters will be based on song titles, but the lyrics of the song have nothing to do with the content!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

 _'Beep! Beep! Beep!'_

Hearing the vigorous sounds of an alarm clock, the young pink haired girl woke up in a haze. Her emerald green eyes glancing at the alarm clock, the time displayed was seven o'clock, she felt a deep sigh escape her lips.

"I was just having the most wonderful dream…" she muttered getting up.

Continuing to rub her eyes, the girl headed towards the bathroom as she started her daily morning routine. Her morning routine normally consisted of taking a shower, doing her hair, cleaning her face, and getting dressed for school.

For most of her life, Sakura felt different from the crowd around her. For one, she didn't feel as beautiful as the other girls she would normally see whenever she made herself walk to school due to circumstances and life choices in which she made. Throughout most of the girl's life, her parents were often busy with their careers to focus on taking care of their own daughter.

Her mother worked as a theatre actress and because of this she would often travel around the world, busy to even take care of her own daughter. Sakura's mother was always moving around from various productions because of how high she was in demand. Nevertheless, whenever her mother had free time, she would normally call Sakura to make sure everything was going well. Whereas Sakura's father was an author going on one of his latest book tours since he recently wrote a fantasy trilogy.

This left Sakura in the care of her grandparents, who would often spoil her. Spoil wasn't even the word Sakura would use to describe the treatment she gets from her grandparents. She felt like they treated her like royalty, as if she was a reigning queen and they were her servants, always giving her anything she wanted – even if it always wasn't the case. Consequently, her grandparents would often overfeed her to the point which Sakura weighed a little over two-hundred and fifty pounds. The young girl hated her appearance for it brought unwanted attention from more than just her peers. Sometimes she would her the snickers, whispers, and unnecessary comments of the villagers. The comments were sometimes over the most pedestrian of things, for example, Sakura ordering herself a soda instead of getting a glass of water.

Her weight wasn't always this bad, but throughout the course of growing up, Sakura couldn't help it. She allowed her grandparents to feed her anything, mainly because it allowed her to feel something she wished her parents would have given her. Even then she managed to always turn to food for comfort whenever she felt alone, which was often depending on how her day went. Glancing at the mirror, Sakura sighed as she felt like the hem of her skirt was tight even though it was quite loose. Sakura always grabbed a size larger than what she wore as a sense of comfort. She hated how she looked, her face was a bit rounder, her arms puffy, she hated how she felt whenever she sat down on a chair that it could break any minute.

While off into her own world of thoughts, she started sighing once more as she finally placed her glasses on, already dreading the new school day.

"Sakura honey, breakfast!"

Snapping out of the trance she had with the mirror, Sakura heard her grandmother inform her breakfast was ready.

"In a minute, I need to check my messages really quick grannie!"

Looking at the illuminating dim of her laptop screen, Sakura opened the chat function. She had been talking to someone online for about a few weeks now. The girl figured it was a way to vent out her frustrations of school, life, etc. Besides Sakura always felt like it was a bit easier to confess to a stranger who would never see her face to face as opposed to her own friends. Since she had no replies yet, she made her way downstairs.

Sakura grabbed an apple and smiled, "I apologize for not coming down as soon as possible but I think if I were to sit down and eat breakfast I'll be late for school."

"Have a wonderful day at school sweetie!"

With that, Sakura made her way towards Konoha Junior High, she was finishing her Grade Nine year there. She knew things changed the moment she even started school, where the hierarchy of the social ladder was starting to establish. The kids who were always getting the attention eventually became popular whereas people like herself, ended up on the bottom of the food chain. This social order would likely follow into High School in which most of them will be transferring to Konoha High. From a distance, Sakura saw a young blonde hair girl surrounded by other girls gossiping about the latest scandal which was going around. Apparently, there has been someone trying to catch a glimpse of the girls when they shower after the end of Physical Education.

She sighed, the girl who already started on top of the food chain was none other than Ino Yamanaka, her former best friend. The two girls were inseparable when they first met during their Grade One year. However, during Grade Six, things started to change when Ino alienated herself more away from Sakura, embarrassed to be seen with the girl. Before the girl could reminisce about their former friendship she heard another girl calling her name with a smile on her face.

"Sakura! Are you ready for class today?"

A smile formed on her face, it was her best friend Hinata. Besides being close with Ino, Sakura was close with Hinata, it was Hinata who stuck around when Ino tried convincing the dark hair girl to come with her and leave Sakura. Because of this, Hinata allowed herself to lose the popularity she was going to get according to Ino for a loser like Sakura. Hinata was always a shy girl, but she was one of the nicest and willing to stand up for anybody who was being bullied.

"Hinata!" greeted Sakura, giving her friend a hug. "How was your weekend? I heard a certain someone asked you out on a date," she grinned trying to see if anything happened.

"It went well," Hinata stated shyly. Her cheeks flushed when Sakura mentioned her date. "Y-yeah. Kiba asked me out to the movies so we're going this weekend." Pausing for a moment, Hinata realized she forgot to ask Sakura the same question. "How rude of me, h-how was your weekend?"

"My weekend was nothing special, I just decided to catch up some homework assignments. Besides, you need to tell me all about this special date!"

Sakura was happy for her friend, if someone deserved happiness it was Hinata. As they walked inside, she felt her heart skip a beat as she glanced at none other than Sasuke Uchiha. For the longest time, Sakura had a crush on the Raven-hair boy and his mysterious complexion. He was one of the only ones who had yet to make fun of her, probably because he didn't care much about anything but there was something about him that made her heart flutter.

Pausing for a moment, she noticed Sasuke was staring in her direction, she didn't know how to respond. That was until she saw a smirk appear on his face as he made his way inside the classroom. Sakura felt her cheeks flush as she tried holding back a smile, Sasuke really gave her a smirk. It was something she would never forget.

"Ugh, he's always so troublesome," whined another male as he leaned against the locker glancing at Sakura. "Please don't tell me you took his smirk seriously."

Turning towards her left, she playfully glared at her friend Shikamaru. "Oh, come on Shikamaru! Let me just have this moment in peace."

Shikamaru shrugged as he entered the classroom, allowing Sakura to be alone or so she thought.

Opening her locker, Sakura was starting to take out what she needed until she heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning Billboard Brow! Nice to know that you're easy to spot in the morning, because that forehead of yours."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino, her insults never got to the girl because she always had more important things on her mind.

"Billboard brow? More like Billboard chin. I mean does she even have a neck?" snickered Tenten as she laughed.

Sighing, Sakura allowed the girls to make their comments as she entered the classroom sitting next to Hinata. Little did she know that she had a note in her textbook. Opening the note, her eyes widened as she glanced over at Sasuke once more.

 _Sakura,_

 _Meet me after school by the lacrosse field. I need to confess something to you that I have always wanted to confess. Out of all the girls in this school, I think you are the one I deem worthy of my time. Please, do not tell anyone of this for that I am shy about this arrangement._

 _See you soon,_

 _Sasuke_

Sasuke really was going to confess his feelings for her, her long-time crush, was going to return her feelings back. Sakura couldn't contain her happiness but she held her posture, hoping to go through the day without giving anything away. The last thing she wanted was for Ino, Tenten, and their friends to find out about the arrangement.

Class started, Ebisu did his usual, starting with roll call before going on with the lesson. He normally taught Economics and how it was an essential thing to know and practice. As class ended, he mentioned about how excited he was that a majority of the class will be moving onto High School, an experience they will truly cherish. As class ended, the next class started so forth. The only thing on Sakura's mind was after school. She wanted to see what Sasuke had in mind.

As the bell rang, it was finally lunch. Sakura made herself grab something small as she found the table in which Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chōji sat. She smiled as she sat down, trying to ignore the whispers of the others judging her choices.

"Hey Sakura! You seem in a pretty good mood! May I ask why?" Chōji asked while munching on his burger, in hopes of starting a conversation.

"Well, I guess I can tell you guys because I trust you," reaching over towards her back, she took out the note in which she got from Sasuke.

Her friends read over the note and glanced at Sasuke, trying to get an idea on what they have just read. Part of them all reacted differently. With Chōji, he had a big smile on his face as he continued eating his burger. Shikamaru had more of a skeptical face, wondering if Sasuke even wrote the note in the first place considering he has seen his handwriting before. Finally, Hinata didn't know what to make of the letter because it seem to sudden and unexpected, which made her eventually side with Shikamaru on this one.

"Are you sure Sas-Sasuke wrote that Sakura?" she asked, concerned for her best friend. "I mean, the kids at this school aren't friendly enough as it is, what if it is just another prank?"

"I think Hinata is right Sakura. Besides who would go out of their way to write such a letter? Seriously…if I was interested in someone in which I'm not. I would just simply tell them and not go out of my way to write some basic note. So troublesome," chimed Shikamaru taking a sip of water.

Sighing, Sakura groaned. "Oh, come on, what if it is real? I mean, Sasuke seems to be a very private person so this letter might be real. Can I just…please have this. You guys should already know I don't get much her. The only person I managed to have dated was Chōji and we realized we were complete opposites no offense," she smiled.

"None taken!" Chōji exclaimed eating his bag of BBQ chips now.

Staring at each other, Shikamaru and Hinata knew they couldn't convince the girl about their skepticism toward the letter. However, the look they gave to each other was one in which they knew to head over to the field after school to make sure she was okay.

Lunch ended at Sakura felt like the final two periods took forever. All she could focus on was the sound of the clock and its hands, moving as each second passed. She didn't know how much more she could take of this. If only Sasuke suggested that he wanted to meet up during lunch, this would have been much easier for her. Dozing off, she woke hearing the final bell.

"Finally! School's out. Now to head over towards the field and meet Sasuke!" Sakura thought as she grabbed her bag.

Heading outside, she felt her heart was going to go right through her chest as she made her way onto the field. Waiting patiently for Sasuke. The seconds turned to minutes, the girl started becoming impatient. She didn't want Shikamaru or Hinata to be right about this, she wanted to give her crush the benefit of the doubt. Suddenly her eyes were wide open, seeing Sasuke head onto the field.

"Sas-Sasuke!" she whispered in awe.

Sasuke stared at the girl before him, confused as to why she was even here in the first place. All he wanted to do was practice some soccer with Lee and a few others after school. Wondering what she wanted he decided to ask, "What are you doing here?"

"Um…I just wanted to say I feel the same. I got the letter you wrote for me." Taking out the letter, she walked over, handing it to him.

Sasuke grabbed the letter out of her hand, reading it. He glanced back at her before sighing. Another one feel for a trap in which one of his friends probably set up. Sasuke knew when it came to Sakura, it was easier to be honest then to let her down gently. Mainly because he knew it would only make her crush on him even more.

"I'm flattered that you think I would write such a senseless thing. However…I'm not the one who wrote it, nor would I. You're not even my type – "he stated. Before Sasuke could elaborate what, he meant by type was the fact Sakura was more anxious and Type A in personality and would be too much for him, he could see tears forming in her eyes.

Sasuke glanced at his phone, in which Lee told him in a text that they were going to another field to practice. Confused as to why, Sasuke noticed Sakura was gone at this point.

"Not even my type," ran through her mind. Of course she wasn't his type. She was fat and he was someone who would rather probably want someone like Tenten around his arm. Before she realized what happened, she felt herself fall face flat into the mud. Sakura heard laughter coming out from Tenten as her girls surrounded her.

"Did you really think Sasuke of all people would even like you? You are probably as big as a pig and the only person who would probably like you is a cow. You can find plenty of those on a farm."

Getting up, Sakura stared down as she held in a sob. Ino was the only person who wasn't laughing as Sakura ran.

"Sakura wait!" shouted both Shikamaru and Hinata but before they were able to get to her she was long gone.

From a distance a figure in the shadows saw the whole thing, with a look of concern on their face, they decided to head into the other direction.

When arriving home, Sakura told her grandmother and grandfather about everything that happened. Her grandparents were furious and wanted to report this to the school. However, Sakura sobbed insisting that they just take her out of school and home school her instead. Eventually, her grandparents agreed.

* * *

For days, Sakura didn't talk to anyone. She ignored most of the calls she got from Hinata and Shikamaru, concerned about her well-being. She didn't want to go out much anymore so she stood in her room, on her computer, talking to the stranger she continued conversing with.

 **FoxJin:** _Sorry if I haven't responded, I was relocating to a new town. I decided a change of scenery would have been nice. I saw the message you wrote to me, informing me what happened at school. I am so sorry that such an asshole would say that, as well as the girls who decided to prank you. You don't deserve that. I'm sure you're a very beautiful girl. If I were to have saw that, I would have kicked his ass. If it means anything, hang in there!_  
 _Sent: 5 days ago_

Reading her message, she smiled weakly. There was something about the words she got from this user that always made her somewhat better.

 **FallenPedal:** _Thank you! I have decided to just pull out of school and finish most of my schooling through home schooling. My parents although were disappointed at first when my grandfather informed them of the situation eventually agreed that this is the best option for me. I thank you for your kind words, I wish to meet someone like you someday. You seem like a decent person._  
 _Sent: Now_

Closing her laptop, she grabbed one of the Icha Icha books she had. Although the books were more targeted for male audiences, Sakura had to admit that she liked them. Even if she knew if she were caught dead reading them that she would be bombarded with questions. Hearing her grandmother calling her name, Sakura headed downstairs.

"Sakura, I think you should go meet someone. I recently met this nice older man, somewhat handsy but very nice. He said his God son is going to be coming here and I thought what a perfect way for you to show him around town."

Sakura's face fell flat. Did her grandmother just set her up on a blind date. If she already didn't feel embarrassed after pouring her heart out to her crush, now her grandmother of all people decided to set her up. Sakura already hated her appearance.

"Are you sure? I mean this isn't a good idea…"

Her grandmother smiled, "Oh come on, one date isn't going to kill you. Besides who knows you might have fun. You can even sleep over Hinata's house afterwards to talk to her about it."

Sakura nodded, now she headed upstairs to get ready for her date. Sakura grabbed the black dress she had in her room, she liked it because black was a slimming color. As combed her long hair and wore a different pair of glasses she headed downstairs.

While she was out, Sakura glanced at her phone, trying to figure out where she was supposed to even go in the first place. Her grandmother said it was supposed to be outside a Yakiniku. Sakura stopped in her tracks as two men approached her. One wrapped his arms around her.

"Going somewhere miss?" the man slurred, licking his lips.

Sakura felt grossed out, she was only fifteen and she knew that the two men were in their thirties. "Um…I'm just going home," she lied.

The second man grabbed her, "Oh come on, we don't bite. Besides….you should enjoy the attention you're getting. I'm sure a girl like you rarely gets any."

Sakura wanted to scream but the first man covered her mouth. "Don't worry, this will only be quick."

Before the men could do anything, a young man came to her defense. "You pricks better drop her or else!" he yelled.

Sakura glanced at the man, he was around her age for one, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, almost like the color of the ocean.

"Well, well, look what we have here. Someone trying to play hero." The other man lunged at the boy but was immediately thrown off guard when the boy managed to punch him in the stomach. Falling, the man held his stomach as he spat blood.

"There is more of that," he smirked glancing at the second man.

Releasing Sakura from his grip the man and his friend ran off. "She isn't even worth it!" They shouted.

Heading towards her, he held Sakura up. "Are you all right?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, all I was doing was heading towards this Yakiniku restaurant because of my grandmother set me up on some stupid blind date."

The boy laughed, "How ironic, I also have a blind date at said Yakiniku place."

As they both realized it was with each other, they laughed a bit. The blonde thought up of something to make sure none of them would be disappointed.

"How about this? We don't tell each other our names, that way if one of us ends up disappointed, then we don't ever have to remember okay?"

Sakura smiled, "Sounds fine by me."

As the two got to know each other, Sakura enjoyed the fact they had a little bit in common. Both were often raised by their caretakers more. She didn't expect the date to go well, in fact she expected him to turn and run away the moment he saw her.

Heading out, she noticed it was late, but luckily her grandmother allowed her to stay over at Hinata's place. The boy held her hand, "Hey…how about we go somewhere?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, as he walked alongside her into a suite at one of the finest hotels. Sakura after taking a moment to scan the room realized what was about to happen.

"Um…may I ask you something?"

"Sure," he answered as he took off his jacket.

"Why me? I mean…I'm probably not even your type, like at all. I'm fat and most guys don't even want someone like me," she stated softly, staring down.

Coming closer towards her, he allowed his hand to hold hers, giving in a comforting squeeze. "Oh, come on, you're not even ugly. You're very beautiful miss. Beauty isn't always something that is on the outside, it is on the inside too, but you're both. Besides, I told myself if I ever had my first time I would want it to be with someone I wouldn't regret."

Sakura was shocked, it was the first time in a while someone else called her beautiful. Well aside from her parents, grandparents, and friends. She didn't know what to say, but all she knew was in that moment, she leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed back, allowing himself to wrap his arms around her. The night grew on and the both started undressing each other, their acts becoming more intimate. Sakura remembered most of the night because he had a tattoo on his stomach. It had swirls and something that resembled fox tails, but she wasn't going to question that. There were moments in which he would allow her on top of him, to explore his body as well, he was adventurous. Sakura never knew that she would be losing her virginity to a stranger that she probably would never meet. Now Sakura didn't care, she was losing herself as the silhouettes of herself and the boy danced throughout the night, becoming one.

The next morning, Sakura woke up, realizing that the boy was gone. Getting up, she changed into some new clothes that she packed because she really thought she was going to be sleeping over at Hinata's house. Sakura felt different – she felt new and beautiful. As she made her way out, she decided to walk home. Halfway through her walk she saw someone leaning against a tree.

"Sakura right?" the red-head asked as she scanned her.

Sakura nodded, "Um…who are you?" she asked. She had recognized the girl before at school, she was always either alone or hanging out with a weird group of people.

"I'm Karin. I saw what happened to you the day you decided to leave school. I'm sorry that those girls were such assholes to you."

Not wanting to remember, Sakura faked smiled. "Thanks. I'm not going back."

Karin followed her. "Oh come on, you can't run away from your problems. The best revenge is success and I think I can possibly be of some assistance."

Sakura stopped and turned around, what was it exactly that this girl wanted? Why was she even being nice to her all the sudden?

"Um how? And besides, why are you even helping me?" she asked, unsure of Karin's true intentions.

"Because we have a common enemy. I hate how these girls mistreat people and I don't want to see it happen to anyone else. I mean, I can help change you. We can start on a workout regimen for you to lose weight. I think you are the best way to get revenge and I'm sure you want it. By being successful you can take what they want, popularity, their lives, even Sasuke if you wanted."

Sakura glanced down, she wanted to feel beautiful and since Karin seemed genuine enough she decided to take her up on her offer. "Okay, so when does this operation revenge start?"

"Tomorrow! Be up at five in the morning Sakura! Oh by the way, if I'm helping you lose weight, I need you to eventually come back to school. Whenever you're ready, but I recommend going to Konoha High when you're in Grade Twelve, that way you grow confident into your new look." Karin smiled as she handed Sakura her number and left.

With that, Sakura had made a new friend. She felt like her life was starting to look up. That was until she heard two ladies gossiping about how a new gang has been forming in Konoha and how they dedicate themselves to the fox. Shaking her head, she decided to ignore the rumors and focus on becoming a better and healthier her.

 _Meanwhile..._

The boy who Sakura had a blind date with smiled as his driver arrived, entering the car, he glanced at the high school he would be soon attending. He knew according to his God-Father Jiraiya that he had to keep a low profile. There was something about him that nobody yet to find out and he knew if they would, he would either be arrested for crimes he didn't commit or worse - killed.

"Mr. Uzumaki, how did your date go?" asked the driver as they made their way into his new home.

The boy smiled, "Oh come on, you can just call me Naruto! Anyway, the date went well. I'm started to regret that I didn't get her name, even though we promised the blind date was going to be nameless in the first place."

Part of him hoped, just hoped that eventually he would run into the girl again. After all, Konoha was going to be the place he called home for a long time. He just knew that he was going to lie to Jiraiya becasue if he were to have found out about what actually went down he would never live the end of it.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's the first chapter. I apologize for it being a little long! I was trying to get the beginning out of the way, seeing as in Chapter 2, I will be doing a time skip! :)**

 **I have a few questions for you guys.**

 **Would you eventually like Sasuke to be paired with Hinata or Karin down the road?**

 **Do you think in this Universe Naruto should have his parents or just one parent?**

 **I really appreciate you taking the time to read this!**

 **\- Jax**

 **PS. If I have free time before school, I will post a Chapter 2 teaser!**


	2. Chapter 2 Teaser

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading my story! It makes me happy to see that. I also can understand the criticisms as well, I am just doing what I know based on high school experiences that I'm currently living and the ones I always see portrayed in the media.**

 **Everything is from the Naruto series, I will not be adding any of the characters for Boruto since I stopped reading Naruto once it ended.**

 **Anyway, I added a bit more towards the end since I had muse, to introduce that the boy Sakura did have a blind date was in fact Naruto!**

 **This is a teaser for chapter 2! I hope if my schedule with school isn't busy to get this published by a week at the most!**

 **The title for Chapter 2 is called Into the Night by The Electric Sons! I hope you all enjoy this mini teaser! :)**

* * *

 _Three years._ It had been three years since Sakura dropped out of Konoha Junior High and went into home schooling. Three years since she decided to befriend Karin who helped her with a routine for her to lose all the weight. Sakura managed to convince her grandparents again to enroll her in Konoha High for her final year of school. The young girl was now eighteen years old. Glancing at the mirror, she smiled at herself because she was completely changed.

The overweight girl who weighed a little over two-hundred and fifty pounds was now one-hundred and seven pounds. Karin managed to convince her to cut her hair so it was no longer long but short and she had also given her contacts. Sakura enjoying the look of the contacts no longer wore her glasses. Part of her spent more time with Karin as they elaborated their scheme as to take over the school from Ino and Tenten than she did with Hinata. However, Sakura and Hinata always wrote to each other.

Apparently, the latest rumor was that Sakura disappeared because she had died due to her weight. Not like Sakura cared, even though she knew the moment some of the students were to catch on about her identity that she would probably become a laughing stock once again. Keeping her posture cool, calm, and collected, Sakura managed to check her computer for any messages.

The stranger she chatted with on the internet is something she still managed to keep up with, although there would be weeks without a message, Sakura managed to always make sure to immediately respond. It was the week before school and Sakura saw that they had a student night for all the students to get reacquainted with their friends, locate their classes, and meet their instructors.

Karin managed to send Sakura a text, informing her that she should go so that their plan could start. Sakura got herself dressed and smiled as she headed downstairs.

"Sakura, you look very beautiful," complimented her grandmother as she was watching her stories.

"Thank you. I'm going to go out and go to the student night the school is hosting," she mentioned as she fixed her hair a bit.

"Have fun dear! Tell me all about it."

"Will do!"

Sakura managed to head outside and made her way towards Konoha High. This will be her first time ever on a high school campus so Sakura didn't know what to expect. As she continued her walk, she smiled as she saw a familiar face running to embrace her in a hug.

"Sa-Sakura! You look so amazing!" exclaimed Hinata, smiling as she hugged her best friend tightly.

Hugging back, Sakura smiled, "Hinata, it's so nice to see you. I'm sorry if I wasn't as productive. I just…had to take a vacation sort of."

Hinata nodded. She knew that the event of getting rejected by Sasuke sent Sakura into a spiraling depression. Even when Hinata tried inviting her over, Sakura would always reject. It never bothered the girl because she knew to be a good friend that she had to just be there for Sakura even if it was at a distance.

Arriving at the high school, Sakura stared at the campus in awe. She was surprised at how beautiful it was. They obviously had made some revisions and updates but she was surprised. Staring for a bit, she realized someone accidentally bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you troubleso – Sakura!" Shikamaru exclaimed greeting his old friend. He could easily recognize her.

Sakura smiled as she greeted her old friend. "So, anything I should know about anyone?"

"Well…Lee and Sasuke are the stars of the school carrying most of the teams. Shino runs his own Photography Club…not that I would go. Chōji has decided to enroll in the culinary program they have here because he aspires to be a chef and there is an obnoxious son of a bitch that you should avoid. His ass is troublesome and he likes to buttheads with Sasuke a lot."

Sakura nodded, making sure to take mental notes. "May I ask who should I be avoiding?" she tilted in confusion since Shikamaru hadn't given her a name.

"Oh, come on Shika, he isn't that bad." Hinata defended as she walked alongside Sakura.

"You only say that because you haven't dealt with Naruto in PE. Trust me, once you deal with him a bit more, you would understand what I'm talked about. Besides, I am glad to get early release both semesters. I rather start my year off easy."

Sakura laughed, _'Some things never change,'_ she thought. Hearing an argument, she found herself turning towards the direction of Sasuke and a blonde boy who was ready to beat down.

 _'That must be Naruto…'_ she thought.

"Bastard!" Sasuke muttered glaring at Naruto.

"Oh please, as if you have any chance of defending your title. I'm the one coming for it this year asshole!" Naruto growled. Naruto found a rival in Sasuke, ever since he started school in Konoha, there was something about the boy he didn't like. His whole holier than thou attitude always rubbed him the wrong way. By taking something that Sasuke wanted most, Naruto figured that would be the best way to deal with someone as dreadful as him.

"Sasuke he's not even worth it!" Tenten said glaring at Naruto. Naruto was popular because of his money and his looks, but Tenten saw through his hold façade. She felt like that Naruto was hiding something from the rest of them.

Ino nodded, "Sasuke, how about we just go and hangout at my place?"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, as long as I'm away from this idiot."

Naruto glared as Sasuke walked away.

Sasuke as he walked glanced at Sakura, staring at her deeply for a moment in thought wondering where had he seen her before.

Ino glanced in his direction as well as Tenten and noticed Sakura.

" _Wow_ …she's beautiful. Maybe the new girl can sit with us, after all we need to save her reputation."

Sakura could feel herself making a face as Ino and Tenten approached her.

"Hey, um…have we met somewhere before?" asked Tenten wondering why she looked so familiar.

 _'Shit, my cover has already been blown,'_ Sakura thought as she tried to come up with a lie to get the two girls off her.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp that's the teaser for chapter 2. There will be more Naruto and Sakura interaction of course and quite a few new characters introduced as well.**

 **Will Sakura recognize Naruto? We shall see...I mean it's been three years after all.**

 **I hope this can hold you guys off for at least a week! :)**

 **Jax**


	3. Into The Night

**A/N: Like I said it was going to take a week for me to post this but Chapter 2 is here! I decided to use Chapter 2 as a way to introduce a few things. Like why Naruto is really here, etc.**

 **I also decided that since it has been three years that Sakura and Naruto do not recognize one another, but Sakura feels like there is something about him. After all, meeting a stranger that you didn't even know their name in three years is quite hard to remember! Chapter 3 might be posted earlier because it'll be a shorter chapter, which might introduce the elements of body dysphoria as a heads up!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Three years._ It had been _three years_ since Sakura dropped out of Konoha Junior High and went into home schooling. Three years since she decided to befriend Karin who helped her with a routine for her to lose all the weight. Sakura managed to convince her grandparents again to enroll her in Konoha High for her final year of school. The young girl was now eighteen years old. Glancing at the mirror, she smiled at herself because she was completely changed.

The overweight girl who weighed a little over two-hundred and fifty pounds was now one-hundred and seven pounds. Karin managed to convince her to cut her hair so it was no longer long but short and she had also given her contacts. Sakura enjoying the look of the contacts no longer wore her glasses. Part of her spent more time with Karin as they elaborated their scheme as to take over the school from Ino and Tenten than she did with Hinata. However, Sakura and Hinata always wrote to each other.

Apparently, the latest rumor was that Sakura disappeared because she had died due to her weight. Not like Sakura cared, even though she knew the moment some of the students were to catch on about her identity that she would probably become a laughing stock once again. Keeping her posture cool, calm, and collected, Sakura managed to check her computer for any messages.

The stranger she chatted with on the internet is something she still managed to keep up with, although there would be weeks without a message, Sakura managed to always make sure to immediately respond. It was the week before school and Sakura saw that they had a student night for all the students to get reacquainted with their friends, locate their classes, and meet their instructors.

Karin managed to send Sakura a text, informing her that she should go so that their plan could start. Sakura got herself dressed and smiled as she headed downstairs.

"Sakura, you look very beautiful," complimented her grandmother as she was watching her stories.

"Thank you. I'm going to go out and go to the student night the school is hosting," she mentioned as she fixed her hair a bit.

"Have fun dear! Tell me all about it."

"Will do!"

Sakura managed to head outside and made her way towards Konoha High. This will be her first time ever on a high school campus so Sakura didn't know what to expect. As she continued her walk, she smiled as she saw a familiar face running to embrace her in a hug.

"Sa-Sakura! You look so amazing!" exclaimed Hinata, smiling as she hugged her best friend tightly.

Hugging back, Sakura smiled, "Hinata, it's so nice to see you. I'm sorry if I wasn't as productive. I just…had to take a vacation sort of."

Hinata nodded. She knew that the event of getting rejected by Sasuke sent Sakura into a spiraling depression. Even when Hinata tried inviting her over, Sakura would always reject. It never bothered the girl because she knew to be a good friend that she had to just be there for Sakura even if it was at a distance.

Arriving at the high school, Sakura stared at the campus in awe. She was surprised at how beautiful it was. They obviously had made some revisions and updates but she was surprised. Staring for a bit, she realized someone accidentally bumped into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you troubleso – Sakura!" Shikamaru exclaimed greeting his old friend. He could easily recognize her.

Sakura smiled as she greeted her old friend. "So, anything I should know about anyone?"

"Well…Lee and Sasuke are the stars of the school carrying most of the teams. Shino runs his own Photography Club…not that I would go. Chōji has decided to enroll in the culinary program they have here because he aspires to be a chef and there is an obnoxious son of a bitch that you should avoid. His ass is troublesome and he likes to buttheads with Sasuke a lot."

Sakura nodded, making sure to take mental notes. "May I ask who should I be avoiding?" she tilted in confusion since Shikamaru hadn't given her a name.

"Oh, come on Shika, he isn't that bad." Hinata defended as she walked alongside Sakura.

"You only say that because you haven't dealt with Naruto in PE. Trust me, once you deal with him a bit more, you would understand what I'm talked about. Besides, I am glad to get early release both semesters. I rather start my year off easy."

Sakura laughed, 'Some things never change,' she thought. Hearing an argument, she found herself turning towards the direction of Sasuke and a blond boy who was ready to beat down.

'That must be Naruto…' she thought.

"Bastard!" Sasuke muttered glaring at Naruto.

"Oh please, as if you have any chance of defending your title. I'm the one coming for it this year asshole!" Naruto growled. Naruto found a rival in Sasuke, ever since he started school in Konoha, there was something about the boy he didn't like. His whole holier than thou attitude always rubbed him the wrong way. By taking something that Sasuke wanted most, Naruto figured that would be the best way to deal with someone as dreadful as him.

"Sasuke he's not even worth it!" Tenten said glaring at Naruto. Naruto was popular because of his money and his looks, but Tenten saw through his hold façade. She felt like that Naruto was hiding something from the rest of them.

Ino nodded, "Sasuke, how about we just go and hangout at my place?"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, as long as I'm away from this idiot."

Naruto glared as Sasuke walked away.

Sasuke as he walked glanced at Sakura, staring at her deeply for a moment in thought wondering where had he seen her before.

Ino glanced in his direction as well as Tenten and noticed Sakura.

" _Wow_ …she's beautiful. Maybe the new girl can sit with us, after all we need to save her reputation."

Sakura could feel herself making a face as Ino and Tenten approached her.

"Hey, um…have we met somewhere before?" asked Tenten wondering why she looked so familiar.

 _'Shit, my cover has already been blown'_ Sakura thought as she tried to come up with a lie to get the two girls off her.

"Maybe…I mean unless we met somewhere in Suna during the summer then maybe we might know each other."

Sakura felt Ino scanning her features, even looking at the name tag which was given to each student as they signed in. This was the school's way of knowing how much of their students attended the event.

"Are you sure? I mean your name is Sakura Haruno…" questioned Ino. Trying to figure out why the girl in front of her was vaguely familiar.

"Well…maybe it's just a coincidence. I mean I have a pretty common name and surname. You're probably mistaking me for someone else."

Tenten shot Ino a look as she crossed her arms. "Ino, that is enough, I'm sure it is just a coincidence, leave the girl alone. We don't need to be making enemies before school even starts. Besides, she doesn't seem all that bad."

Tenten approached Sakura handing over something towards the girl, it was a piece of paper with a phone number written on it.

"This is my number, I have a feeling that we're going to be the best of friends." She hinted signaling at herself, Sakura, and Ino.

Sakura flashed a fake smile. 'The excuse worked. I thought for sure I was going to be noticed immediately…thank goodness for three years.'

Tenten and Ino waved at Sakura once more before following Sasuke, leaving the premises. Turning around, Sakura glanced over at Hinata who was staring at Kiba.

"You never really did tell me whether you guys decided to make things official."

"Well…during the date three years ago, I kind of told Kiba that I wasn't ready for a relationship. S-So over the summer, we kind of decided to reconnect and now we're kind of official."

Sakura smiled widely, "That's great Hinata! I knew things would go well for you two, even if it took you a little longer to realize your feelings. Kiba is such a great guy, as long as he doesn't hurt you then he's fine by me."

Turning around, Sakura realized that she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" she shouted realizing who she bumped into. Sakura glanced up at the boy, it was Naruto.

"It's okay, I mean, you were pretty occupied with your friend," he responded, signaling over to Hinata.

As the boy turned to greet Hinata, asking about her summer vacation, Sakura stared off into the distance. She didn't know why but there was something about him that she couldn't place her finger on. Something about his aura that was familiar. Even if had been awhile, she felt like she had met Naruto before in her past, before she changed. As she continued observing his features, she couldn't help but wonder something. Before she could say anything, Sakura was immediately cut off from her trance as she a student she had never seen before approach Naruto.

"Sir dickless, what are you doing here bothering these girls?"

Sakura felt immediately surprised about the boy, he had similar features to that of Sasuke but clearly, he had a fake personality. She didn't know if he was doing this to gain the boy's attention or not.

Naruto growled. "Sai, you bastard!"

Before he could give the boy a sarcastic remark, Naruto felt Sai lifting his shirt, poking his toned stomach.

"Looks like someone finally decided to tone his stomach over the summer period. Are you interested in trying out for anything? Perhaps with that lover of yours..." Sai smirked, he enjoyed messing with Naruto because Naruto always took the bait.

Sakura felt herself gazing upon his stomach. She didn't know why she was looking but she wanted to make sure of something and having someone else do what she wanted only made things easier for her, especially since she was planning to keep her identity a secret.

'I guess it isn't him…' she thought, realizing her answer. 'For a second I thought that he was the boy I ended up meeting three years ago…then again it was three years ago and a lot can change. He probably moved away or something.'

Not realizing something, she noticed that Sai was observing her. He was glancing at her figure, which made her wonder what exactly he had in mind for her.

"Forgive this creep…." Naruto sighed. "He's an artist, so whenever he takes interest in something, he would get up close and personal. Only because he is trying to get an idea of what he can do."

Sai stopped in his tracks, and stood up, finishing his observation. Taking out a little notebook, he started scribbling some notes down. This made Sakura curious to what he had in mind.

"Okay…I guess, I've now seen everything. For I have met dickless and now I have finally met no tits, flat ass."

Sakura glared at Sai, raising a fist. The moment he decided to insult her she felt her fist going into his face, punching him. Hinata watched in shock, she never seen Sakura hit someone before, well, there was the time when they were in Grade Seven and Lee wouldn't leave Sakura alone, which caused the girl to react violently towards him.

 _'It hasn't been even the first day of school and I'm already being made fun of for my appearance. I lose weight and now I'm called flat ass and no tits. If I didn't lose weight I would be called fat ass and billboard-chin, is there ever a happy medium?'_ she thought.

Naruto chuckled a bit as he saw his friend on the ground. Smiling at Sakura, he didn't know that such a girl would have so much strength to send his friend flying. Naruto paused for a moment, skimming her. Part of him wondered if they met somewhere, but then again, Naruto moved around a lot because of circumstances and the chances of running into someone were slim to none. Shaking the thoughts, he smiled at the two girls while handing them a card.

"Sorry if this seems all the sudden, but I was told by my God father that I should start inviting more guests over and I thought by having a small amount we could have a game night. Since you two seem to be cool, I thought it'd be nice if you two were to come."

Hinata smiled, "Of course we'll be there Naruto."

"Great! You're allowed to bring a plus one…if you want to!"

Hinata nodded, turning around she heard someone calling out for her. "Sakura, I gotta go, call me later and we'll definitely catch up." Hinata made her way towards Kiba who was having a conversation with Shino.

Naruto stared at Sakura, smiling once more. "I hope to see you as well." Hearing his phone vibrate, Naruto checked his message. "I would love to continue our conversation but I have to go. I promised my Godfather that I would spend some time with him."

Sakura smiled watching Naruto leave. She didn't understand why Shikamaru called him obnoxious, sure he had his moments but maybe he wasn't that bad of a guy or it could just be the fact he was on his best behavior because he had two girls in front of him. Hearing a bag un-zip, Sakura turned towards her right seeing that Sai was still around. Sai went to grab the latest book Sakura had in her bag which was Icha Icha Chase.

"My…I didn't know that you were a closeted prevent," he admitted taking a look at the book. "I mean wow, you even have things highlighted in ther – OW!"

Sakura smacked the boy once again, irritated that someone would have the nerve to go through her stuff. Taking the book back, she felt her face burn as she shifted her head back in forth, hoping nobody would notice the book. Luckily, everyone was caught up in their conversations to even care. As she placed the book back in her bag, she decided to continue her tour of Konoha High.

She was surprised at the amount of people she met just within one night, she didn't even have an idea that there would be so many interesting characters if familiar faces who managed to eat up the lie. Part of her knew that she needed to explain to Hinata about why she decided to lie, but that was easier said than done. Deep down, her conscience knew Hinata wouldn't approve of what Sakura was planning to do. Hinata always took the higher route when it came to bullies or anyone harassing her. Her best friend figured it was just best to let them get their highs for a moment because in the end, going after them wasn't even worth it.

The girl shifted her weight between her toes as she glanced at the memorial which sat in the middle of the school yard. It was a statue dedicated to one of the founding scholars of Konoha High. Taking a few steps towards the statue, Sakura allowed her fingers to trace the words.

 _'Hiruzen Sarutobi…'_

The only thing Sakura knew about him from her own grandmother was that he was one of the ones who allowed funding for Konoha to add more academics in the first place. He also broke down the barriers in lower income parts of Konoha, allowing students to find ways to attend the school whether it be through transportation, scholarships, etc. Hiruzen believed everyone had the right to deserve a true and proper education, no matter how different they were. During the time in which Hiruzen reigned as Superintendent was during when one of the strongest Yakuza organizations lead by Kurama, who had his sights on wiping out most of the other gang who dominated the south and west parts of Konoha, known as the Akatsuki. It was evident that the two organizations didn't like sharing power between one another, so they often fought, sometimes with civilians as part of their crossfire.

Hiruzen one day, along with some of the greatest law enforcement known as ANBU went into both sides, demanding for peace. They believed every student, regardless of affiliation had the right to get an education, to make something of themselves, to prevent war. Hiruzen managed to work alongside Minato in making sure Kurama and Akatsuki left Konoha, thus keeping the peace. However, Sakura knew her grandfather would always mention about how they were back and that another gang war is coming. Before she could get lost in her thoughts any further, Sakura heard a voice of an older woman trying to communicate with her.

"Beautiful…isn't it?"

Sakura turned around, seeing a dark-haired woman with red eyes smile at her. Her hair was medium length, but her hair started to go past her shoulders. Sakura recognized the woman on the plaque of the school, she was none other than Kurenai Yuhi. She was one of the homeroom teachers who was honored Teacher of the Year last year.

"Hiruzen believed just because one was to be born into a bad situation that didn't mean they meant any malice or harm towards anyone. They just did anything needed to survive, a basic human instinct. It was interesting to see how he managed to touch so many people, some who work here are former Yakuza members from both sides."

Sakura nodded, not knowing what to really add. Part of her began to wonder if the boy she met three years ago had any connection to any of the gang members, especially because of the tattoo he had on his stomach represented that of a Nine-Tailed Fox.

"You're Sakura, right?"

Sakura nodded, wondering what Kurenai heard of knew about her.

"I saw the scores you have gotten in your entrance exam, pretty impressive for someone who hasn't been in public education in the last three years."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…my grandparents always made sure that I stood focus when it came to my education."

Kurenai smiled, "I know. Your grandmother Cho is very good friends with my mother. They often like playing Bingo on Friday nights. So…I know a lot about you because your grandmother goes on about you quite a bit."

Sakura wondered what she meant by knowing a lot about her. Part of Sakura wondered if Kurenai would blow her cover, she didn't know that the plan would be exposed this fast.

"I decided to introduce myself to make sure that you're okay. I understand there had been some events in the past that you probably don't want to relive. So, I'm just saying if you're ever in trouble and need someone to talk to…I'm here," Kurenai turned around, making her way towards one of the security guards.

"By the way Sakura, _your_ secret is safe with me."

Hearing that, Sakura sighed, she was relieved that Kurenai understood what she wanted to go, which was keep a low profile.

Making her way towards the security guard, she smirked, "You know smoking isn't allowed on school grounds."

The security guard moaned as he stroked his beard. "Oh, come on, it's been a long day. I had to chase some blond hair boy around from trying to fight the star player."

Kurenai rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh Asuma, some things never change," she muttered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Naruto was at home sitting across the dining table, glancing at a man with dark-red hair and blood red eyes. Even though Naruto owed everything to this man, part of him knew he didn't like doing what he had to do to please him. He felt the sound of his fingers tapping on the table, smirking at the boy.

"Did you manage to pass out the game night cards your so Godfather decided to give you?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but my question is, how the hell am I going to even allow guests here? Especially when you're around."

The man grinned, "Oh Naruto, so naive. I managed to find a great deal on one of the neighboring mansions up in the mountains near a lake. It's a beautiful sight, especially in the mornings. That is where I'll be staying in the meantime. So…your next assignment is simple, it's to make sure nobody knows of my existence here. I'm pretty sure you know how to clean a place, do you?"

"Are you seriously questioning my cleaning skills?" growled Naruto, ready to throw down.

"Now, now son, you owe it to your father to at least do this one thing for me. I've been hearing that someone is recreating the Akatsuki and I need to be on top of it, to prevent this from happening. After all, I worked hard in making most of Konoha mine."

Naruto felt himself boiling man, this man wasn't his father. He knew from his mother, his father managed to sacrifice himself to save his family from an all-out gang war. The only reason Kurama decided to take Naruto and his mother in was because he felt sorry for the boy, especially since he had no part in murdering his father, it was the Akatsuki. Kurama was only doing as advised, trying to sign a peace treaty as part of Hiruzen's plan to establish a new order.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Kurama smiled, "Atta boy. Now, did you manage to meet anyone interesting?" he asked. Kurama may have his moments of being a brutal leader, but that didn't mean he was heartless. Kurama took a liking towards Naruto and Kushina – so he considered themselves to be part of his family.

"Maybe…well I met some girl with pink hair. Her name is Sakura."

"Sakura? What a pretty name. I'm sure she is beautiful as well."

Naruto nodded, he took an interest in her but he didn't know why. Part of him felt like he met her years ago, but then again, if he did meet her he would have known instantly.

"Then that idiot Sai, decided to lift my shirt up…I'm glad you gave me some concealer and tattoo cover up or else I would have been known."

Kurama nodded, getting up he made his way towards Naruto, patting the boy on the head. "Now, now, go get some rest. I'm sure you'll have plenty to talk about once school starts. Besides, I'm sure no one will find out easily…maybe except that Uchiha boy you bitch so much about. Maybe you need to cool it with him, otherwise our cover might be blown. They'll go after you to bring me out of hiding and I wouldn't want anything to happen…got it?"

"Yeah…"

"Good…now get some rest. Tomorrow is the start of a brand-new day…and a brand-new design of his place. I hope you enjoy furniture shopping."

With that, Kurama walked outside, heading towards the limousine which was waiting for him to escort him to his new location.

Naruto watched as the man who was one of the father figures in his life left. He knew from then on he needed to be careful, especially considering with the amount of new students coming to Konoha, some were bound to be new Akatsuki members.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Like I said, I decided to add a bit more as to why Naruto is here. Since this is an AU rp, I decided to do some twists on Kurama, by making him one of the big organized crime leaders as well as the Akatsuki. I also wanted to give Kurama a bit more of a human side, which will be explained in flashbacks later.**

 **For those who sent me private questions, I shall answer them.**

 **1) Will there be an inner Sakura?**

 **\- Yes there shall be!**

 **2) I would like to explore more of Sakura's past a bit, since I felt like there should be more. Can you do flashbacks?**

 **\- I'm glad for this question. I agree, I apologize, but the first chapter was to get into the main plot. However, with Sakura still fighting her demons there will be plenty of flashbacks.**

 **3) With the Akatsuki, does this mean we'll also be exploring Sasuke a bit more because of his connection with Itachi.**

 **\- Yes! I am actually brainstorming that process fight now!**

 **Once again thanks to all that are reading this! I love you all! :)**

 **\- Jax**


End file.
